The present invention relates to a set of equipment for a motor vehicle, of the type comprising:                an inflatable structure comprising a side wall and an end wall, the inflatable structure having a folded configuration and a deployed configuration,        a support for the inflatable structure,        means of inflating the structure in a direction of inflation in order to deploy it,        a plate for spreading the load when an occupant of the vehicle impacts on the deployed inflatable structure,        means of guiding the structure as it deploys so that, in the deployed configuration, the structure extends along a median directrix line distinct from its direction of inflation.        
The invention applies in particular to sets of equipment comprising inflatable structures for protecting the knees of the occupants of motor vehicles.